


A Great Year

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship, Memories, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor looks over some memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Year

The Doctor sat, cross-legged on the metal grate floor, an open shoe box in front of him. Photographs, receipts, ticket stubs, and other scraps of paper were scattered around, telling stories of adventures, big and small. The label of the box, in permanent marker, gave the names of the wanderers who shared the travels- the Doctor and Rose. Next to Rose was another legend scrawled in marker- "and Jack." 

The Time Lord sighed and picked up a photograph. The picture had been taken in Cardiff, and captured a moment of laughter between the three friends. The fourth wheel, Mickey, had taken the picture. The Doctor had his arm around Rose, and she looked so happy and lovely. Jack had just told a joke and the entire team had burst out laughing. The Doctor looked very different- short cropped hair, huge ears, and a leather jacket. Rose was exactly the same.

Sighing, the Doctor picked up a strip of photos from the pile. He and Rose had stopped at a photo booth on Alpha Centuri and these holographic snapshots were their mementos. He picked a Polaroid and read the inscription- "Rose, Jack, and Pete- London, 1964." They had just been at a gig for a little-known band called the Who. The Doctor had taken this picture, and there were several taken by the others, including one labeled "the Doctor and Roger." That had been a fun night.

He picked up a pile of photos and a few fell to the floor. The Doctor picked up the stray photos and shuffled through them. His favorite was a photograph of Charles Dickens, signed "To the Doctor and Rose." Under that was a picture of Rose, her mother Jackie, and the Doctor- a horrified look on his face. It was supposed to be a family portrait of sorts, but it looked more like a mug shot.

There were more pictures the Doctor hadn't looked at- photos of places they had visited, creatures they had met, and funny things they'd run across in their travels. The Doctor laughed at a picture of Jack standing next to a sign on a planet near Betelgeuse that said "No Jack in restaurant not have safe numbers." The badly translated sign was even funnier with Jack Harkness grinning and pointing at it. He was allowed in the restaurant.

The Doctor sighed again and put his head in his hands. He missed these adventures. He knew that he'd changed greatly in the past year. Rose had showed him how to be happy again. That lovely, innocent, brave girl that had joined him for a better life... and he had ended up sacrificing his life for her. 

"Oh, there you are!"

The Doctor bolted up and turned around; Rose was behind him. 

"Hello, Rose!"

"What'cha doing?" She knelt down next to him and picked up a picture of him being followed around by a winged goat on Merlin 10. 

"Just looking at these pictures," the Doctor replied, gathering up the photos and papers and putting them in the box. "We sure had a great year, didn't we?"

"Yeah, it was a great year," Rose agreed. "Worst first date ever, though."

"If you're referring to the incident on Platform One, that wasn't a date," the Doctor said defensively

"And you did blow up the shop," Rose continued.

"There wasn't much else for me to do," he countered feebly.

"Oh, come off it. Just teasing." Rose picked up a picture of a young lady and a little boy. The description on the back made her smile- Nancy and Jamie. A brochure caught her eye- London Zoo. "This is from when Mickey fell in the monkey enclosure, isn't it?"

"I still say we should have left him there," the Doctor said. "The monkeys didn't notice any difference." He laughed. "Remember the time Jack got adopted by a pack of cheetah lawyers?"

"How could I forget?" Rose burst out laughing. "Or the time we traveled back and finally got to tell mum to shut up?"

"Highlight of that particular fiasco!" The Doctor grinned. 

Rose picked up another picture- this one of Team Downing Street- the Doctor, Rose, Mickey, and the now PM Harriet Jones. Jackie had insisted on having Harriet Jones, then MP for Flydale North, sign it. "We'll never forget who she is," Rose said. She noticed the dark look in the Doctor's eyes. "What was it you said to her?"

"It doesn't matter," the Doctor replied. "That was last year."

"We had a great year," Rose said. She stood up and pulled her Doctor to his feet. "And we're going to have another great year."


End file.
